


Are You Really My Ezra?

by TheLoneRebels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra's rockin' Zuko's hair, Ezrabine forever, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, One Shot, Sabezra - Freeform, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRebels/pseuds/TheLoneRebels
Summary: This is a cross between 'Flame of Hope' and 'Is That My Ezra?' Sabine has finally found Ezra on a jungle planet and he's all grown up.





	Are You Really My Ezra?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars**

* * *

A/N: This is take two of this story. This version is a lot more conventional. Imagine that almost everything in my 'Flame of Hope' universe has occurred except Ezra landed somewhere else, so he never learned Force Projection. He also doesn't know Kanan can be a Force Ghost as he hasn't heard his voice in his head since just before he crashed because he had to cut himself off from the Force. And Ezrabine literally just became a reality only hours before Ezra left. They have exactly one hurried session against a rock under their belts as experience prior to this story. 

* * *

**There is an explanation of how the calendar works in the 'Flame of Hope - Everyone' story if you're curious.**

* * *

**Are You Really My Ezra?**

_D283/6 BBY, Unknown planet._

Sabine hovered the Lothhawk over the only piece of durasteel on the entire green planet. She eyeballed the Imperial escape pod that looked like it had bounced through an asteroid field once or twice before crash landing here. The fact that it was half buried in the ground and the long furrow of indented earth gave credence to that theory. There was also a healthy growth of vines trying to encompass it, indicating it had been here for quite a long time.

"I hope that's Ezra's," Sabine muttered to herself. The thought had already occurred to her that Ezra might not be the only one who would need an escape pod. If the Purrgils had damaged any of the ISD's too badly, other Imperials would also need to make use of the escape pods.

Not wanting to hope too much, but getting excited nonetheless, she used the ship's sensors to scan for life signs. They came up with a large group of somethings about twenty kilometres to the west. Sabine crossed her fingers that it wasn't just a large group of animals. Pointing the Gauntlet class Mandalorian ship in the right direction, she hit the throttle.

While on route, Sabine wished Ahsoka were here to do some sort of Force thing to find out if Ezra was actually on this planet. It would save a lot of time if she was going on a wild bantha chase for some Imp who was probably dead already.

As she kept half an eye on the sensors, Sabine once again remembered the last day she'd seen Ezra. The dawning realization that he was going to do something stupid like Kanan had. The knowledge that she loved him. The incredible passion of losing herself in his kisses for the first time. The battle to capture Pryce. The battle to take the Dome. Saying goodbye to Ezra without a word. Watching the Purrgil take him away.

She still missed him desperately.

Once she was fairly close to the life signs, she landed the Lothhawk in a tiny clearing, deciding to walk the rest of the way. She didn't want to give the natives (if there were any) a heart attack at the sight of a flying ship. As far as she could tell, the planet had zilch in the way of technology.

* * *

Ten minutes of trudging through the thick jungle later, employing Ezra's green lightsabre every once in a while to hack through annoying vines impeding her progress, she made it to the edge of a large village of grass huts.

Staying hidden in the jungle for a minute, Sabine observed the native people of this planet. They pretty much looked like humans, but they seemed to be orange and yellow skinned for the most part in a variety of neon shades. Their eyes glowed with a green light, even in the light of day, which made her think they probably had incredibly good night vision. They had their hair piled on top of their heads in buns or tails, and it came in a variety of colours as well. They also wore very little in the way of clothing; just some strategic loincloths for the males and short skirts and breast wraps for the females.

Sabine had to admit their outfits seemed appropriate to the climate, as she was sweating profusely under her armour.

All of the natives looked very fit and warrior like, and they radiated a sense of calm and wellbeing, content in the world they knew. There were children playing with small furry creatures, giving the impression of tame pets. Sabine thought it looked like a half decent place to get marooned in for seven years. It could definitely have been worse.

Suddenly, two males dropped down in front of her from the trees above, pointing spears at her and jabbering away in a language Sabine had never heard before.

She raised her hands in the air, showing no ill intent and slowly rose from her crouch. The males poked at her with their spears and pushed her into the clearing, quickly drawing the attention of the rest of the village. Sabine was soon surrounded by men and women with spears and distrustful eyes.

With no better options at the moment that didn't include embarrassing the natives with her fighting skills, Sabine stood meekly for the moment.

Knowing it might be useless, Sabine tried anyway. She said very clearly and slightly slower than normal, "Do you know Ezra?" The crowd stilled at the name, so she said it again. "Ezra?"

They started muttering amongst themselves. Sabine felt a little flame of hope. They knew the name. That had to mean something. "Where is Ezra?" she demanded.

* * *

Ezra was hunting in the jungle with some of the teenagers when they saw the ship fly overhead. The teenagers froze in fear. Ezra froze in elation. "Holy nerfherders," he muttered to himself, since the others didn't understand Basic. "Someone's actually found me!"

Bending down, he shouldered the dead six legged creature that was the main staple of his diet now and barked at the teenagers in their language, "Let's go. Do not worry. The flying thing will not hurt you."

Then he took off at a sprint, the weight of the large creature on his shoulders not slowing him down at all. The teenagers kept up easily.

They passed the silver, blue, and orange Gauntlet that Ezra thought might just be his own, knowing Sabine's propensity for painting anything she could get her hands on. It looked way better than the original red and black paint job, that was for sure. The ship inspired exclamations of dismay and curiosity from the teenagers, but Ezra kept running past it. As he ran, he spotted the lightsabre burns on some of the vines and his hope for who had come for him shot through the roof. He knew only three people who were on his side that had lightsabres and he somehow doubted it was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

They arrived at the camp to find almost the entire village in an uproar, the warriors forming a large circle around a practically flying Sabine as she slashed through jabbing spears with a singing green lightsabre and stunned people left and right with the blaster in her other hand. "What have you done with my Ezra?!" she practically yelled at them.

"Stop!" Ezra yelled in Basic, and then again in the native language of the people who called themselves The Hunters.

Everyone froze.

Striding up to the combatants he called out, "The woman is mine!"

A path was instantly cleared for him, letting him see Sabine clearly, who turned off the lightsabre as she spotted him, her eyes widening almost comically. It had been seven years, by his best guess since he'd last seen her, and he had to say that Sabine had only grown more beautiful, but he wasn't sure how that was possible, since he'd always thought her to be the epitome of exquisite perfection.

Sabine was keeping her hair shorter these days, emphasizing her big amber eyes and the lines of her face, cheekbones and pointed chin looking sharper than ever. It was dyed orange with gold highlights, looking like it was on fire. She was wearing the same armour she always had, but the colours had changed, with more dark purples and blues.

She took his breath away and stirred his manhood with want, just like she always had.

* * *

Sabine stared at the almost naked copper skinned man who had a black and purple coloured scaly beast of some sort over his shoulders. His skin glowed in the sunlight over an incredibly impressive set of muscles that made her practically drool and her core clench in desire. He was taller now, just as tall as Kanan was, and looked very confident and sure of himself. His head was shaved except for the top which was gathered into a tall tail that flowed down his back in dark blue waves. His face looked chiselled from stone and his electric blue eyes sparkled even more than she remembered. He still had the scars on his cheek.

Sabine gulped. "Kriffing hell," she murmured under her breath. "Are you really my Ezra?"

Ezra dropped the animal he was carrying with an easy slouch of his shoulders and strode up to her, eyes meeting hers steadily. A glorious smile crossed his face as he stopped in front of her. "Last time I checked."

Sabine couldn't help but smile back. She'd missed that smile so much.

Raising his hand slowly, not sure of his welcome after all this time, Ezra cupped Sabine's cheek lovingly. "Cyar'ika," he murmured, thumb caressing the lips he hadn't kissed in way way way too long. "I missed you."

Sabine nuzzled into his touch for a few moments, eyes near closing in bliss. "Ez'ika," she near moaned. "I missed you so much." Then she jumped up into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist and plastered her mouth to his.

Ezra groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and secure. Their mouths opened and tongues duelled intimately for endless minutes of pleasure.

Eventually he moved his mouth to the side, kissing her jaw and ear and neck lovingly while Sabine was running her fingers through his long hair in fascination, pulling the end of the tail over his shoulder so she could see how long it was. Aside from the shaved parts, he hadn't cut it since leaving Lothal, so it was pretty long.

Sabine made happy purring noises as he moved back to her sweet mouth, moaning happily into his kiss, with her hands cupping his face lovingly. Ezra was finally back in the heaven he'd given up to save his planet and he couldn't be happier.

Pulling back eventually, Ezra glanced around and saw that his companions of the last seven years had disappeared, including the stunned ones from the ground and the animal he'd been carrying, leaving them alone. Calling out in their language, knowing they could still hear him, since they weren't actually all that far away, he said, "Thank you for allowing me to live with you. I apologize for my woman, she was just worried about me. I'm going home to my family now. May the hunting gods shine fortune on you."

"What did you say?" Sabine asked curiously as he put her down and strode towards a small hut at the edge of the village.

"I just said goodbye and thanked them for letting me live with them for so long. I probably would have died long ago if they hadn't taken me in and shown me how to survive here. I actually can't use the Force here, because it attracts a very big predator."

Sabine touched his arm in sympathy, knowing that for him, that would be like consciously keeping his eyes closed for seven years straight. That would suck big time.

Ducking into the hut, he gathered up his few belongings, consisting of the clothes he'd worn when he left Lothal, now just rags, his belt and holsters, boots that didn't fit anymore by a long shot (and that no one wanted because it was near impossible to walk silently in them), and a few carvings of Sabine, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, and even Chopper that he'd made out of animal horns. Putting everything in an animal skin bag, he hooked the strap over his shoulder and walked back out of the hut, knowing someone else would claim it right away.

Sabine had waited patiently in the doorway, watching him curiously and admiring his form and ass that was basically on display every time he bent over. She smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her close to his side, kissing her on the top of her fiery hair and walking towards their ship. "I am so glad you're finally here," he said.

"So am I," Sabine replied, staying tucked under his arm until the jungle forced them to move into single file. "I refused to give up on searching for you, even though almost everyone else thought I was insane to keep looking. My mother especially."

Ezra glanced back at her with a grateful smile as he was striding briskly and following the path Sabine had already hacked out of the jungle. "I knew you would find me eventually, I just thought it would be sooner. I had a vision of Ahsoka searching for me too. Did she not make it back from Malachor?"

"Oh, she was searching for you. She and her husband mapped the Unknown Regions for five years. But she got pregnant and flat out refused to raise her child on a ship, so I took over. My work on Lothal was basically done anyway, since the war was finally over. And before you ask, yes, we won. The Emperor is dead and so is Darth Vader. The galaxy is safe again."

Ezra had to stop and hug Sabine in celebration after hearing all that. "That's wonderful news. What about Hera? Is she okay?"

Sabine smiled softly at him, a hint of mischief in her amber eyes. "Hera is fine. Better than fine, actually. When we get home, you'll find a few surprises that I know you won't see coming."

Ezra raised a brow. "Do you mean about Hera being pregnant? Because I felt the new life force before I left. I'm guessing I have a new little sibling to meet."

Sabine pouted slightly. "Lothrats. There goes one surprise. But I'm not telling you the others. You can't make me."

Ezra laughed as he turned back towards the ship that he could now see through the trees. "I'm sure I can wait. I have a feeling we won't be bored on the trip home anyway."

Sabine stared at his muscled back and his butt cheeks as he walked, feeling herself flush with heat. "No, we most certainly won't be bored."

One minute later, they were inside the ship and Sabine's armour and clothes were flying off and hands were roaming sleek bodies as they staggered their way to a cabin and sank onto a bunk.

Ezra found himself pushed onto his back and stripped of his leather sandals, bone armbands, hair tie, and loincloth as Sabine's worshipping hands whispered all over his body. Ezra pulled Sabine down for a deep kiss before he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of having someone else touch him.

Believe it or not, Ezra had practically lived the life a monk for the last seven years, finding relief by his own hand only. The girls of the village had offered themselves to him time and again, but he'd turned them all down, knowing that one day he'd see his beautiful warrior goddess again and he wanted to stay true to her. His feisty little Mandalorian would always be his first and only love.

Ezra peered down at Sabine who was licking and kissing his chest and was now working her way down his abs. "I love you," he said, his heart in his eyes.

Sabine stopped her kisses for the moment and looked up at him. "I love you too." She crawled up his chest and pressed a kiss to his mouth before meeting his eyes. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."

Ezra's eyes widened before he smiled beatifically and repeated the marriage vows. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."

He wrapped his arms around her naked back, marvelling at the satin texture of her skin against his and pulled her down for a long drugging kiss. When they were both properly breathless, he let her go and stared at her with heavy lidded eyes. "I'll never leave you again, my wonderful, beautiful, amazing wife."

Sabine grinned and kissed his prominent nose. "I'm holding you to that, Mr. Wren-Bridger."

Ezra grinned back at his new name, perfectly happy to be claimed by her.

She smirked at him and wiggled her sleek eyebrows. "Now be a good husband and don't move while I ravish you."

Ezra raised a brow in amusement and linked his hands together behind his head. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Sabine kissed him again quickly then moved back down his chest, continuing her detailed exploration of his body from before, moving back to his rock hard abs. He'd been cute and leanly muscled as a teenager, but now, at twenty-five, Ezra was every bit a full grown male and mouth wateringly gorgeous to look at. He had a few new scars here and there, but they just made him sexier, in her opinion.

Dipping her tongue into his belly button, she felt him stiffen momentarily and then huff softly in a laugh. Sabine smiled at the reaction, curious to see what else she could do to him to get reactions. She continued down, kissing his pelvic bones that arrowed the way to his prominent manhood, standing tall and proud for her.

Grasping it gently at the base, she kissed the head and then licked up and down the sides.

Ezra gasped and tensed again, back near bowing off the bed before he made himself relax. Force, he had no idea how good that would feel. His hand was like sandpaper in comparison to her velvet tongue. Sabine winked at him and continued her pleasurable torture of his sensitive cock.

Ezra craned his neck up and watched her mouth move up and down his length and her hands lovingly caress his thighs, stomach, and balls. He desperately wanted to give her pleasure too. "Sabine. Can I touch you?"

Glowing amber eyes glanced at him and she nodded before returning to her fascinating exploration of every millimetre of his private parts. His hand reached for the beautiful round rump that stuck out in her kneeling position and caressed the soft cheeks before his fingers dipped down and rubbed her wet folds.

Sabine purred against his cock, eyes sparkling like gems before they closed momentarily. Then she opened her mouth and engulfed the head and the first quarter of his shaft. Ezra's eyes near popped out of his head as his fingers stilled and his cock twitched and hardened further in appreciation. Holy Force, that felt amazing.

Then she pushed her mouth further down his shaft and rubbed her tongue against the underside. Ezra moaned and his eyes near rolled up into his head. He had to consciously remind his hand to keep moving as he fingered her dripping hot pussy, concentrating on her clit.

Sabine quickly decided she wanted to feel Ezra's mouth on her too, if his fingers felt that good, his mouth had to better. And judging by the whimpers he was making, he thought her mouth was certainly better than her hand on his rock hard length that felt like it was covered in satin.

Sabine moved, perching herself above Ezra's mouth but keeping herself facing his cock. "Lick me, Ez'ika," she demanded.

Ezra was more than happy to comply, since it would help take his mind off the incredible pleasure she was giving him and distract him from coming in less than a minute right in her hot mouth. Wrapping his fingers around her hips, he raised his head and licked up her delicious slit before focusing on her pleasure bud, swirling around it until she moaned around his dick and tried to swallow more in appreciation.

"More, Ez. I need more," she moaned after gasping in some much needed air.

Ezra plunged two fingers into her depths and she clenched around them happily, feeling her orgasm building. This lasted for maybe five minutes before neither could take the exquisite torture anymore.

Feeling like she needed Ezra's perfect cock inside her NOW, Sabine gave his length one last lick before she moved around again to straddle him and sank herself down on his straining length, shuddering in pleasure as he filled her to the very end of her channel. He felt even bigger than she remembered and the stretch on her walls was almost unbearably erotic. Leaning forward, she kissed Ezra hotly, tasting herself, and rocked against him before sitting up. She rested her hands on his strong pecs and then rose up and down slowly, savouring the long missed pleasure of this incredible feeling.

She was building quickly, bouncing faster and faster on the hard length inside her. Ezra's hands reached forward and cupped her perfect little breasts, flicking and rubbing her nipples as he alternated between watching her expressive face and the area where they were joined. Seeing his length disappear inside her over and over was, to him, an awe inspiring sight.

Ezra tensed and held back the climax that was building in his balls as Sabine whined loudly and clenched like a vice around him.

Sabine gasped and shuddered for a minute, savouring the orgasm and rocking slightly on Ezra before he smiled quickly at her and moved his hands to her hips, holding her up and still as he started thrusting up into her hard and incredibly fast. Sabine cried out again as she started building to yet another orgasm.

Ezra kept control of himself by the barest of threads as he moved in Sabine's incredibly tight and wet channel over and over. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the bed again and just rode the pleasurable waves that swept through him with each thrust. Wanting her to come again first, he groaned out, "Come for me again, Sabine."

His sexy deep rumble sent a jolt through her, enough to send her over the edge she'd been balancing on. Sabine screamed as the second orgasm was even more intense than the first. She quivered and shuddered and gasped for air, fingers digging into the muscles of his chest.

Her orgasm was just beginning to fade when Ezra suddenly thrust up into her twice, really hard, and then went off like a fountain, filling her depths with shot after shot of hot seed. Sabine came again.

* * *

They stayed in bed for the better part of a day before moving to the shower and doing basically anything but actually getting clean.

Eventually, Sabine had the sense to actually fly them off the planet and set a course for home.

It took them the majority of a week to reach Lothal, but they did. By then, Ezra had sensed that she was carrying a new life force, since she had never actually gotten a contraceptive shot and Ezra had come in her repeatedly. Ezra was ecstatic with the development and they had another celebration that involved being naked and sweaty.

When they eventually landed on Lothal by Ezra's tower, Hera was waiting for them by the Ghost which was surrounded by dozens of ships and speeders and bikes.

Of course, on the way in, Ezra had to exclaim over every change and improvement to Capital City, and then flat out gush over the improved tower and the giant mansion that sat behind it. Sabine flushed happily at the praise for all her hard work.

Ezra walked out of the Lothhawk in just his tribal outfit and Sabine's rain poncho since that was all he had. (Sabine had brought some clothes for him but they didn't even come close to fitting, which made them laugh.) Sabine's hand was laced with his as they walked down the ramp to meet Hera.

Hera looked up at the tall, half naked man, eyes widening in shock. Her hand went to her chest as she gasped and blinked back tears. "Oh, stars. Is that my Ezra?"

Sabine nodded, smiling, and Ezra walked forward and hugged Hera to him tightly, resting his cheek on her shoulder and breathing in her wonderful, much missed scent. "Mom."

Her arms wrapped around him just as tightly and she cried gentle tears into his chest. "Ezra."

"Who's that, Mama?" a young voice asked as a boy ran up to join the group, Chopper rolling beside him.

Ezra's head whipped up and he blinked at the boy who looked about six years old and had bright green hair and dark blue eyes.

Hera's arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders and hugged him into her side, smiling down at him lovingly. "Jacen, this is your big brother, Ezra."

Jacen's eyes widened in excitement and he leaped at Ezra, expecting to be caught. "Ezzie!"

Ezra's arms wrapped around the bundle of energy reflexively and he grinned at the little boy. "Hi, little bro. it's nice to meet you."

Jacen grinned back, showing an adorable gap toothed smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Ezzie. There are tons of people here to see you."

Ezra raised a brow at Sabine and Hera. "Is that so?"

They both looked a little guilty. "We may have planned a party," Sabine explained. "I may have delayed our trip home a little bit on purpose."

Ezra snorted in amusement. "I don't think I was complaining."

"Before he meets the guests, you might want to find him some proper clothes," a very familiar voice said dryly.

Ezra gawked at the slightly glowing form of Kanan and he forgot to breathe. He absently handed Jacen to his mother and stepped forward right up to the... ghost? "Kanan?" he squeaked out.

Kanan nodded and grasped Ezra's shoulder comfortingly. "It's really me, Ezra."

Ezra's mouth opened and closed a few times as his brain shut down and abandoned him. Then his eyes rolled up and he crashed towards the ground. Kanan caught him with the Force just before his head would have hit. He gently lowered him the rest of the way as Sabine sunk to her knees beside him.

A few seconds later, Ezra's eyes fluttered open again and he stared up at Sabine. "Cyar'ika, you must have loved me to death, because I think I just saw Kanan."

She laughed and Kanan appeared on his other side. "Don't worry, kid. You're not dead."

Ezra sat up abruptly and lunged at Kanan, hugging the ghost tight, leaving the logistics of how for later. "I missed you, Dad."

Kanan hugged him back and chuckled, flicking Ezra's long tail of hair playfully. "Obviously. You're trying to outdo me."

* * *

**A/N: Want more of this story? Let me know. It's a one shot for now, but I might be persuaded to write more if there's enough interest.**

* * *

**A/N:** **Thank you all soooooo much for reading my stories! Every fav, follow or nice review makes me want to write that much more for you. :D :D :D :D :D**

 **I now have a Facebook page where I post sneak peaks for every new chapter I write. It also has details on how to find my updating schedule, exclusive lemon content, and my reward system for the best readers in the world. And if any of you are artists, I'd love if you shared your fan art with me. :)** It would make me very happy if you took a minute to give my page a gander and maybe hit the Like button?

**Just search for 'Thelonerebel's Stories' in your Facebook search bar and you should find me. :D**


End file.
